monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
' Vampires '''are legendary undead immortals who feed on the life essence of living creatures, usually the blood of Humans. Vampire Characteristics *'Blood Link': Vampires are one with their progeny. They can feel each other's emotions and senses. If either the sire or progeny is killed, the other member(s) of the relationship will feel whatever they feel. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Vampires grow stronger with age and are far more powerful than any mortal could ever hope to be. They can strikr opponents with the force of a falling boulder or speeding car and overpower/ kill Humans, younger Werewolves, younger Vampires, and Zombies. As well as reshape metal, uproot trees, shatter stone, and lift enormouslly heavy objects hundreds of times their own weight (including cars) with ease all with their bare hands. *'Superhuman Speed': Vampires can move at teleportation-like speeds faster than the eye can see. They can side-step bullets and run and/or fly at speeds exeeding 100 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Senses': Vampires have heightned sneses, able to see, hear, feel, taste, and smell things Humans cannot, including the range and clarity of all stimuli recieved. Heightned eyesight allows Vampires to see the most minute details of objects at great distances, while their sense of smell allerts them to the presence of alchohol traces on a Human's breath as well as their emotional state. They can hear whispered conversations miles away and see beyond the 20/20 spectrum in total darkness. *'Superhuman Mentality': Vampires have an instant understanding and mastery of anything they incounter. This gives them many natural talents such as painting, singing, and acting. *'Superhuman Endurance': Vampires can withstand even the most brutal of damage to their dense skin and unbreakable bones, capable of walking through a hail of bullets, shrugging off even the most punishing blows, and resisting the deadly claws and fangs of other creatures. The also almost never need to sleep. Older Vampires (-200 years old) no longer need to sleep and can remain in the dusk sun. *'Superhuman Agility': Vampires can scale sheer surfaces, jump to great heights, and have superhuman reflexes, dexterity, and balance. *'Healing Factor': Vampires can fully heal from most wounds in seconds, even those caused by knives, crossbow bolts, and bullets. *'Flight': Vampires can fly. *'Shapeshifting': Vampires can shapeshift into bats, wolves, bears, insects, hawks, crows, rats, elements, and mist. *'Telepathy': Vampire can read the minds of Humans and younger Vampires. *'Telekinesis': Vampires can move objects, people, and storm force winds by will. *'Hypnosis': Vampires can compell Humans and younger Werewolves to do, believe, and forget anything they want them to first by looking into their eyes, then, as the Vampire grows older and gains power, through direct mental contact. *'Animal Control': Vampires can control bats, wolves, rats, insects, bears, hawks, and crows. Weaknesses *'Religious Symbols': Symbols held by people with spiritual faith can repell and even harm a Vampire. *'Holy Water': Holy water is like acid to Vampires, causing their skin to desolves and even exolode, reducing them to bone. *'Stake': A wooden or silver stake to the heart will cause Vampires to burst into flames and reduce them to bone and ash. *'Sunlight': Morning sunlight is lethal to younger Vampires, though Vampires nearlly 100 years old have been seen to walk in the evening dawn. *'Garlic': Due to garlic's healing properties, it makes a great repellent. *'Silver''': Silver will burn a Vampire's skin and any weapon or bullet made of silver will damage a Vampire. *While not a "weakness" per se, vampires can not enter a private dwelling (someone's home) without the person in charge (often the owner) permission. Once given permissoin one time, they can come and go anytime they want. This doesn't apply to public places like libraries and reusteraunt. Category:Basic Monsters Category:Undead Category:European Creatures